


Hier mit mir

by LilithK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Goodbyes, Inspired by a gifset, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/LilithK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sé que todo lo bueno tiene un fin y que las despedidas son difíciles. Pero, aun así, el verte hacer las maletas duele, duele mucho más de lo que debería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hier mit mir

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno pues, um, sí, Pruind de nuevo. Lo sieeento, en serio, sé que esta pareja es super rara y que a la gente no le gusta y que soy la única y blablabla pero es que no puedo evitarlo, es mi OTP por raro que suene y a veces me pueden. Como ahora mismo.
> 
> Esto se supone que empezó por [este photoset en Tumblr](http://lilithkvonbeilschmidt.tumblr.com/post/38177594683/here-with-me-fandom-axis-powers-hetalia). Osea, cuando lo vi, me quedé como media hora mirando a la pantalla como una tonta. Y es que es increíble lo muchísimo que esos dos actores que físicamente en nada se parecen lograban que sintiera que eran mi Prusia y mi India quienes estaban ahí. Es que, en serio, era todo. Desde el hecho de que uno parezca tan dependiente del otro, el hecho de que ese otro responda de una manera tan pacífica... Y esa manera de mirarse a los ojos con tantísimo amor, la manera en la que se acarician, la manera en la que se besan, la manera en la que en el último gif él se da la vuelta y parece tan rendido... Dioses, todo, todo era tan adorable y se ajustaba tantísimo a mi manera de ver su relación que es que simplemente no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera escribir esto. De nuevo, lo siento por ser tan fangirl loca con ellos dos XDDD
> 
> Bueno, eso, lo de siempre:
> 
> Disclaimer: Tanto India como Prusia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y su obra Axis Powers Hetalia.
> 
> ¡Se aceptan reviews/críticas/opiniones/tomatazos~!
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis~!

Ahí estás, doblando tu ropa y metiéndola cuidadosamente en la ahora casi llena maleta. Parece que fue ayer cuando te veía haciendo justo lo contrario, deshaciéndola, preparándote para una supuesta "larga estancia".  _Larga_  es, particularmente, una de esas palabras que una nación como tú no debería usar tan a la ligera, ¿sabías?

Porque, para nosotros, nada es suficientemente largo si no es  _para siempre_.

Me acerca un poco más a tu cuerpo, lo suficiente para respirar únicamente tu aroma a especias, dándome cuenta de cuantísimo me he acostumbrado a él desde la primera vez que nos vimos, y mis brazos se mueven por sí solos –en serio— para rodear tu pecho. Pero tú pareces no inmutarte siquiera por mi presencia mientras continúas doblando una de tus camisas, y eso es claramente uno de las cosas que más odio del mundo y tú lo sabes  _más que sólo bien_. Así que suelto un gruñido y acaricio mi cabeza contra tu espalda, tal y como lo haría un hambriento gato para pedir su comida, siendo cuan irritante como me es posible —lo que es  _jodidamente mucho_ —, gritando silenciosamente  _exijo tu atención este preciso instante_. Tú tan sólo sueltas un profundo y largo suspiro, que probablemente pretendías que sonara mosqueado, como diciendo  _deja ahora mismo de ser un incordio_. No fue muy efectivo. Para nada, diría yo, mientras mi mano se mueve para coger uno de tus atareados brazos para sí evitar que continúes con tu tarea.

— ¿Podrías hacer el favor de abstenerte de actuar como un niño mimado, Gilbert?

—No hasta que me beses.

Y, posiblemente porque sé que no vas a hacerlo tú, mando uno de mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello para girar tu cabeza hacia la mía, tratando de alcanzar tus labios. Pero eres más rápido que mi boca y consigues liberarte.

Y de veras pensé, mientras miraba directamente a tus ojos dorados, que esta vez me ibas a regañar en serio. Por eso cuando te acercaste a mí y me besaste dulcemente, juro que mi mundo entero se paró en seco por un instante, aún abrumado por el hecho de que eres capaz de, por alguna razón, querer al niño mimado que soy. Y realmente deseaba que aquel beso durara eternamente, que fuera al menos largo. Qué iluso, mascullo para mí mismo, mientras siendo tus labios alejándose apenas unos segundos después.

Mientras tus pulgares acarician mis mejillas con tanta dulzura que ahora resulta hasta doloroso, muevo mi mano desde tus costados a tu rostro, tratando de acariciarte tan suavemente como tú lo haces con mis ásperos dedos. De veras me gustaría poder hacerte sentir lo que tú me estás haciendo sentir a mí ahora mismo. Ser capaz de librarte de todos tus miedos y ansiedades, calmar tu más recóndito y callado dolor, serenarte al son de una muda nana, mandarte con algo tan simple como es una mera caricia todo mi desesperado e incondicional amor por ti.

Pero mis malditos ásperos dedos son demasiado torpes para hacer algo que, como tantas otras cosas, sólo  _tú_  puedes hacer, así que me rindo y te abrazo. Te abrazo fuerte, para evitar que te alejes de mí, aunque tan sólo sea un centímetro.

—Por favor, no te vayas…  _Por favor_ …

—Tengo que hacerlo.

¿ _Tienes qué_ , dices? Suelto un gruñido de indignación mientras te tumbo encima de la cama con suficiente cuidado. Y, mientras usaba mis manos para inmovilizar las tuyas, me di cuenta de cuánto desearía que mis manos pudieran  _clavarte_ ,  _crucificarte_  ahí, para que así no pudieras irte jamás, para que así no tuvieras otra opción que quedarte y amarme para siempre.

Pero, de nuevo, eso es ser demasiado iluso y  _probablemente_  demasiado egoísta también.

Puedo escuchar tu aún tranquila y serena voz susurrando mi nombre, mientras me miras justo a los ojos, justo a mi alma. Sé que lo estás haciendo para despertar mi yo más racional, para que use el sentido común y me dé cuenta de que no hay otro fin posible para esto que no sea uno en el que acabes marchándote, para hacerme entender que esto te duele a ti también pero que es algo inevitable. Pero yo no quiero escuchar esa palabra en particular que, si eres tú quien la pronuncia, es capaz de someterme a tu absoluta voluntad.  _No ahora_.

Porque lo último que quiero ahora mismo es darme cuenta de que no hay una cosa tan sólo que yo pueda hacer para que te quedes.

— ¡A la mierda tus "tengo que", a la mierda tus responsabilidades, a la mierda todas y cada una de las cosas que te atan  _allí_  y no  _aquí_  conmigo!

Y justo tras decir eso, cierro los ojos para besarte, deseando que mi última y única arma en esta batalla sea lo suficientemente efectiva para robarte al menos un par de minutos de tu preciado tiempo para que reconsideres esta locura. Tal vez después de un rato te rendirás y me devolverás el beso. Tal vez entonces podré hacerte el amor una vez más y tal vez entonces entenderás que eres simplemente demasiado  _vital_  para mí como para que te deje ir sin más. Pero tú usas este pequeño momento de debilidad para echarme a un lado y liberarte de mí.

Y realmente deseaba que dijeras algo particularmente hiriente e insensible, para así poder tener una excusa para iniciar una pelea, para así poder tener una excusa para odiarte, porque el odio es mucho más fácil de llevar que este dolor que me dejas en el pecho.

Sin embargo, tan te giraste para mirarme y dijiste con una voz algo rota:

—Perdóname. Por favor.

Y volviste a hacer tu maleta, abandonándome en aquella cama donde pasamos incontables horas juntos, ahora totalmente solo, dolido de todas las maneras en las que un hombre podía estarlo, empezando ya la cuenta atrás hasta la próxima vez en que estarás de nuevo conmigo.


End file.
